


Trophy Boy

by PinkBellPepper



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBellPepper/pseuds/PinkBellPepper
Summary: Master Hand has grown bored of his fighters and their forced matches meant to entertain him. Now, he's seeking refuge where he can think over what could ever interest a never-aging God. Well, there might be one thing. Warning: super smutty, and unedited, with non-con and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube) universe. Enjoy.

 

The first day's match had been between Jigglypuff and Pichu. It hadn't been anything special (with Pichu still learning how not to self-damage). There were no virtual humans watching from the stands, or the roar of a recorded audio when players went flying. Everything was eerily quiet today. The two fighting pokemon were tense as well, looking down into the stadium arena where the rest of Hand's collection sat watching. They all leaned on the seats, yawning or drooling over one another. It's not like Jigglypuff was even trying anyway.

And Master Hand…. weirdly enough, he didn't seem to care. He was floating above the screen of the pokemon stadium, ghostly under the dark ring of the sky and the light of the stadium. He hovered without the spirited curl of his fingers or the energy that always rose, restrained under the white of his glove. He looked dull today.

Luigi winced when Jigglypuff knocked Pichu completely out of the park with a yawn and good aim. Pichu lost his last life, winking like a light in the dark sky and teleporting back home. Jigglypuff kept on sleeping, never having been one for the early morning.

No one is happy in this heat, ohh, Luigi moaned silently, tipping off his green cap to wipe away the sweat gathering at his brow. His mustache quivering too, his nose unhappy with the humidity of the air and the mugginess in the back of his throat. Master Hand's mood was rather bitter today. The weather was always so obvious about it.

Speaking of the devil…

"Well, how boring that was, good job you two… things," Master Hand's voice floated in all around them, like a booming announcer. Jigglypuff hadn't woken up, and pichu wasn't anywhere in sight. Donkey Kong snapped out of his own nap with a low grunt and hit Captain in the back of the head. The ape apologized with a cheeky grin, but the racer merely leaned back into his seat, his own spirit low with the sun.

"I…" Master Hand paused, lost in thought. His finger ran like a wave and he waved at the air. "I do not feel like fighting today. Dismissed."

And like that, Luigi found himself in his own room, sitting on the floor with his legs out and his underside stinging. He carefully got up and fell onto his bed, a fairly large king with sheets the same color as the curtains - red. He took off his boots and unbuttoned his overalls, eager to go back to bed with the day now free. He could hear Mario up above him in his own room, stomping around. Peach's Castle was fairly large, but the brick walls were surprisingly easy to hear through. In the same way it was easy to 'glitch' through his own mattress. Bowser had wanted to stay with them, but Peach and Mario had been vehemently against it. He had been sent away and, last they knew, he had found a place with Donkey Kong. The castle felt empty with only three people; without the toads scurrying around or the koopas and goombas coming in from town to offer the princess foreign goods. Hell, Luigi even missed the simple things, like how real everything looked back in the mushroom kingdom, or how the walls were always firm and solid and never gave away with a pulse of static.

Realizing he was working himself into a fit, Luigi tossed his clothes away and pulled the covers sharply over his head. Sleep came blessedly fast, and as usual, without any dreams.

The next few days were… quiet. Peach and Mario spent most of their time on the roof, reading the few books the princess owned, while Mario ran around practicing his flips and kicks and punches. Luigi usually sat by Peach and read with her. There was never any use for eating. Sleep wasn't necessary, but that didn't mean it didn't feel nice and refreshing. The water that swished around the castle and the flat expanse of rolling hills behind it never changed. Just like the sun, and the clouds, and the blue in the sky. And every twelve hours, the world glitched in a blink of static. For whatever reason, no one knew.

It all moved like clockwork, and the monotony, by the end of the third day, was driving Mario to battiness. Luigi had been trying to read a novel, written by a toad who adventured out across the Mushroom Kingdom. Instead, he was distracted by fireballs leaping over his head and a pesky older brother asking him to incessantly practicing fighting with him. Luigi closed the book with a snap.

"I'm not in the mood, Mario. Why can't you use a star and go ask Bowser. He'd never say no to you."

Mario crossed his arms, more irritable than lately. "It's a' my last one, and without Hand around to give me more, I'd have no'a way of getting back."

"Oh, Mario," Peach cooed. Her white umbrella was angled over her soft face. "I'm sure Marth or Roy would be glad to see you. I know both princes to be very conservative of their stars. I'm sure they'd lend you one."

Mario smiled. It was always kind and warm, in the same way his eyes were, whenever he looked at her. Luigi sighed in quiet relief. The red plumber never turned down advice from the princess. To him, it was sage wisdom. With a "yahoo!", and a spring into the air, Mario unpocketed his warp star. It started out as a bead of yellow, then expanded into five points as a flare of light. His body was yanked from the roof of the castle and away into the fake sky with a wink. Luigi settled back into his book, he and Peach sharing a small smile.

It was good for Mario let off some steam. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he liked the fighting. So did Peach, in a way. But Luigi found it hard to smile after a success (as rare as those came for him) or clap wholeheartedly after a failure. He never could find it in him to fall into the thrill of the melee.

"Princess," Luigi asked, after several minutes of quiet reading.

"Hm? Yes, Luigi?"

"What if… do you think Master Hand got bored of us?"

Her lips turned to an 0, and she looked away, as if unsure how to answer. "What do you mean?"

"It's been days, but no tourney has been announced. He hasn't come and carried any of us away for an adventure or a classic trial. What if he got bored and just… left?"

Peach didn't answer right away. And when she did, her voice was sullen. "I'm sorry. Is it okay if we don't talk about this? I'm just-"

"No, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Luigi hurried to salvage his mistake. "I shouldn't bother you with my worries, princess. It was just a thought, that's all."

"No need to apologize," the princess said. "I've thought about it as well. I'm afraid we won't know, not today at least. Let's just enjoy each other's company and these books, while the sun is up."

"Princess, the sun is always up."

She giggled, and Luigi was a bit surprised at Peach's little joke. She was usually the naive one, and Mario and him had once worried if she was medically unable to understand what a joke was. He laughed anyway, despite himself.

"You're right," he said, already panicking mentally. "There's no need to worry today"

But what about tomorrow?

It came, and went, and then Mario came back home to the castle. There was less tension in his shoulders. From what he heard, Master Hand had yet to speak to any of the fighters. The princes had given him extra warp stars to use, and Mario had spent the last several hours giving out some surplus. A lot of fighters were undersupplied, and bored.  
Even Peach was beginning to show signs boredom, and she NEVER lost her composure. Luigi spent a lot of his hours sleeping or stretching his muscles in the cool of his room. He rather liked the quiet, but his nerves (as jittery as they already were) seemed keen on spiking irrational thoughts every few hours.

Why is Master Hand silent?

What if he went to find new fighters, and make new stages, in a new universe?

What if they were stuck here forever, living, unaging, never doing anything but sitting and waiting and sitting and waiting and sitting and….

It could have been anxiety, and some slight psychosis, but Luigi hatched a plan to quell his nerves - and that involved going directly to its source. And it also involved Mario, who was in his room with Peach, drinking tea she had made from the moat just outside. It always tasted like plastic, but it was something to do.

"Luigi, it's good to see you," Peach smiled warmly and offered him a cup. He took it, just to give his hands something to do.

"Hey, bro," Mario said. "How are you a'feeling today?"

"I'm fine," Luigi waved the question off. There was no good way of answering it. "I'm just feeling the hours."

"We all are."

"I was wondering, actually… Could I use a star?"

"Luigi-" Mario was gonna say they need to keep as many as possible, just in case. Just in case, they all needed to get together. Luigi felt the lie slid off hsi tongue, only possible with the last hour of practice.

"I want to see Kirby. I'd-" he coughed into his hand. "I wanted to stay with him a few days. Make sure he's okay, and you know, he might be able to get more stars. They are his trademark."  
"Well," Mario didn't seem all that surprised. "You are the only one I know who can keep that pink puff's attention for more than a few seconds, so sure. See if he can help with the situation. And bring back some apples from his a'tree."

Luigi saluted him when Mario offered up the star, his hands feeling shaky, yet grasping the item just fine. He slid it into his overall pocket and kept the smile going; just a little longer.  
"Do tell Kirby I said hello," Peach said.

Luigi nodded. "Of course, princess. And Mario, I'll be back in a few days. Thank you."

"Ay, come here little brother!" Mario locked an arm around Luigi's neck and drug him in for a shake of his hat and static clinging hair. He pulled away with a laugh, still numb, still nervous, and said goodbye. He trotted down the castle halls, and reached the roof with stitled breath. The star came out, flashed like gold, and sent him hurtling off into the sky.

 

Final Destination was as creepy as it was beautiful. The galaxy that washed the background expanded out into a void that felt real. Real. Like the sky in the Mushroom Kingdom, or the lava in Bowser's Castle, or the shrieking laugh of a young toad. The star light and the deep violet were suspended like the platform, giving Luigi a sense of vertigo. He had stumbled off his star onto the end of the mechanical island, looking about with wide, timid eyes.

Okay, he thought, no going back… just… keep… going…

The massive expanse of space smothered his hearing and left him feeling deaf. He tested his voice, calling out with hesitance, and then a little louder when nothing happened. He seemed to be alone. His voice carried on without him, and disappeared without an echo. It drew itself out though, like putty in a child's hand.

"M-Master Hand!" Luigi yelled. "I-I've come- I've come to talk to you, please!"

The 'please' held onto his ear for a moment and faded slowly. Heavy silence weighed him down, and Luigi sagged in hopelessness. It seemed he wouldn't have to face the rather spooky creature that was a giant hand, but he also realized that without that hand, he and his family had nowhere left to go. Neither them, or the other fighters.

And… and he had no star left… Luigi's body turned to ice and he ran through his pockets. He couldn't fathom why on earth he thought the hand would be here. He had no idea why he didn't bring a plan B. Several minutes of scrambling and panicked wheezing later, he fell to his ass with a heavy sob and laid his head in his hands.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t tell time in Final Destination. That was too dizzying to even try and track, but Luigi was sure he hadn’t been there for too long before the heavy atmosphere shifted. He felt it on his skin, where hair met follicle, how the air shattered like glass and lulled its way over his head like scattered debris. 

Master Hand had finally arrived. 

He came from the high, inky darkness, and faded into existence like thickening smoke. His fingers crawled, as if scraping through the air, and the entity lowered himself above Luigi. The air shivered and pressed into Luigi’s stomach, making him feel sick. He stood on shaky legs, and raised a timid finger in hesitation. 

“I-I-I-I-”

A flash of white blinded him and a giant finger suddenly came rushing at his face. Master Hand flicked him across the stage, towards the ledge. Luigi scrambled for a hold and looked up with dizzy eyes as he boots slid him to a close stop. The ghostly hand hovered over him, fingers striking a menacing stance and the air vibrating in anger. 

“What are you doing here? Did I ask for your presence?”

The air grew heavier than it already was and sunk on Luigi’s shoulders, near pinning him to the floor. He struggled in vain to lift his tired body up, and instead fell to his face. Master Hand clearly wanted an answer, but he couldn’t find his voice either. The same finger than struck him came back down and flipped him over with the jab to the side. Luigi’s hat fell off and he found himself looking up at the hand. Suddenly, it came down on him with all fingers, and caged his huddled form. He panicked and tried to escape, but Master Hand rumbled with the same pinning energy as before and quell him. Luigi shivered in fear.

“I’ll ask again, weakling! What are you doing here in my domain?!” 

The sound was so all consuming, Luigi thought his teeth might fall out. He cried in fright and finally found a bit of his voice. It came out broken and tearful. He faintly wondered what Mario would do. “I-I’m here to a-ask why- why you left us!”

“Left you!” 

“Ah! I’m sorry- I-I- just- we have nothing without you!” 

This statement sapped the air of all the heaviness, leaving Luigi feeling light as air. He was cowering on his hands and knees, and lifted like a leaf. Tear stained cheeks glistened as Hand lowered himself from the green plumber, a new energy about him. Less… bitter. Luigi stayed very cautious. 

“Say that again.” Hand commanded. 

“W-what?”

“SAY THAT AGAIN!” Hand boomed like a petulant child, causing the air to darken. 

“I-I we-we need you!” 

“No!” Hand sared back over him. “That you have nothing! Say that!”

“Ah- We have nothing without you!” 

Hand calmed a bit and lowered himself. His fingertips just about touched the ground and he looked rather pleased with the words. Like a lullaby to a raging bull. 

“Say it again.”

“We… we have nothing without you?” Luigi lifted his head this time, voice left muffled. He knew Master Hand was kind of full of himself, but the pleasure vibrating through the underside of his gloved skin was disturbing. He really wished Mario would come jumping in and whack this guy on the head. 

“Do you know why I was gone?” Master Hand asked suddenly. It caught Luigi off guard. 

“Uh, so that, so that you could, I- I don’t know…”

“It does not matter,” The hand floated off, towards the opposite side of the stage. Final Destination had begun to move, not as swiftly as it usually did in their fierce battles after a “fun” game of classic or adventure. Instead, it lull by the peach and green galaxy of a distant galaxy. One that was probably real. It felt surreal to see something real, without looking to the side to avoid getting clubbed in the face with a baseball bat. The only stages he ever really got to laze about in where Peach’s castle (of curse) and Kirby’s little island in the sky. He really liked the place, and the pain in his shoulders eagerly wished he were there too. Kirby would probably give him a message and an apple and listen to him complain.

“I was bored, but you gave me a thought. Or... “ Hand trailed off, lost in his own world, fingers shifting in dreamy grace. “Yu gave me this feeling. Luigi. I never really thought about your name before.”

Luigi sat on his knees, unable to fully get up. He just sat there dumbly, and listened to the monologue, the voice strange when corded into long, drawn out sentences. Hand turned to him and floated rather aggressively forward. Luigi fell back onto his haunches and looked up with a quivering nose. Hand reached down and plucked him off the ground The plumber kicked and flailed a moment before pausing, realizing that might not be the best idea. The back of his overalls had been pinned and the palm of Master hand curved under him. He was dropped and fell on his jelly-like limbs. He felt like silly putty, the kind he and Mario use to play with as kids. 

“Luigi-” That voice rumbled through him like a snake’s venom. It made the plumber feel sick, but he could only roll up onto his back as the Hand spoke. “-what an ugly name.” And then he was thrown right back into the ground, where he rolled several times and came to a stop on gasping lungs. 

Another slap came, this time with the added benefit of his head smashing into the ground. Without the effects of Master Hand’s immortality, he was sure that would have hurt a lot more. The hand batted at him like a curious cat for a few more minutes, as if trying to coax something out of him, and then stopped with a ghostly sigh. 

“I feel like you can offer me something,” Hand muttered. He floated low, his palm near the ground. “But I’m unsure of what it is.”

Luigi didn’t stand up. He tiredly sat where he was, head spinning and body heavy, as he too wondered what it was he could offer this entity. He didn’t like the tone of his voice when he asked again. “Say what you to told me before.”

“I-” Luigi coughed, voice lost with the constant burn of cries and screams as he was flung like a ragdoll. “I, um, we can’t do anything without you.” Was that right? He could hardly remember. Hand has made him say it a few more times whilst beating him. 

“Say it differently,” Hand commanded. “Say you’re nothing without me.”

“Uh.” Luigi had lost any sense of humility a while ago, so he did exactly as he was told, a bit relieved Mario wasn’t here to see him act the coward. “We’re nothing-”

“Not ‘we’re’. Just you.”

“I-What? Just-”

“SAY IT!” 

“I’m nothing without you!” 

Hand let silence engulf the sudden ring of Luigi’s cry. He had flung his arms over his head to protect himself, but Hand just floated there, seemingly wading through his own feelings. 

“Say it again.”

“I’m nothing without you.”

“Almost. Almost,” Hand muttered to himself, the harsh wash of uncertainty clinging to Luigi’s chest as the god hovered over him and spun around again. He paced like a detective lost in thought, and soon found his answer with an ominous hum. Luigi felt cold under his shadow. 

“Remove that ugly hat.”

Luigi almost asked why, then held his tongue. He removed his hat, and held it to his breast. 

And then the horror began.


	3. Chapter 3

The hand had waved his fingers like a giant magician and, below him, harsh crimson light blinded Luigi. He turned away and kept his eyes shielded, hearing the tell-tale noise of players being summoned. He looked up and saw the blinking figures of Captain Falcon, Samus, and Ganondorf. They were all dressed in deep red - each one a clone of Master Hand's immediate whim, than the actual fighters. They were probably sleeping right now, and dear God, Luigi wished he was sleeping. 

Master Hand rolled his wrist. "Entertain me, plumber. Give me a break from this infinite boredom."

Luigi rolled onto his feet, the ingrained practice of countless fights forceing him into a defensive stance. He felt limp and weak, wondering why Hand wanted yet another fight. The plumber quickly found out that his three opponents were scaled levels higher above his own skills. They dodged, and grabbed, and punched, and kicked like well-oiled machines. Luigi was quickly backed up to the ledge trying to jump and flip his way through the fists and Falcon's knee. 

They stopped when he was surrounded and on his knees, too weak to pick himself back up. Master Hand floated above them, and chuckled. "You always do give me quick matches. Fighters-" 

Samus, Ganondorf, and Falcon all stiffened, and Luigi curled in on himself, waiting for the blows. 

"-take him."

Hands - metal, gloved, calloused and rough - grabbed his limbs. Luigi nearly sobbed when he felt them yank back and forth, his clothes ripping and the buttons on his overalls opping loose. They clattered over the edge of Final Destination as he was dragged, kicking weakly, to its center. Hand hovered excitedly around them, angling himself as if looking for the best seat. Luigi was pushed onto his back and his overalls were jerked off his ankles. His shoes clattered somewhere outside the throng of shifting bodies, and he grabbed onto his shirt, trying desperately to keep it on. Below, his bare legs were gripped onto with a bruising force and pinned. Captain Falcon slid over the top of him, sitting on his chest and squeezing him with thick thighs. Luigi struggled vainly, pushing at Captain's legs with his hands. They were grabbed and shoved over his head, and gloved hand sliding under his shirt and a firm, flat stomach laying up flush against his body. Luigi looked away, but Falcon tweaked a nipple with, digging into the tissue with a biting twist. Luigi cried out and whined. Falcon took the chance to scoop low and slide his tounge into the plumber's mouth. His hips began to jump forward, and his crotch grew tight where it pressed into into bare flesh. The shirt was raised up and over Luigi's head, blinding him and leaving his breath harsh. He could barely breath against the fabric as his head was pushed down and his Captain slid off him. Hands held him down, and his waist was propped off the ground. 

His legs kicked out in panic, and he choked on his pleas. 

"Please, Captain, it's me - it's Luigi, don't do this!" His voice was muffled, and he nearly choked on it when he remembered that this wasn't the real Falcon. This was Hand - and Hand did what he wanted to do.

His bare ass was fondled. He tried to raise his back and stetch away, but Ganondorf's huge finger's splayed out over his stomach and held him down. They rubbed almost tenderly, up to his nipples and collarbone and back down to his stomach. He whined and the fingers pressed firmly in his flesh. He squirmed and cried, and didn't stop until Falcon splayed out his legs like the crown of an umbrella. His spandex-covered cock was hard and leaking. The wet fabric pressed agaisnt his cheeks, and Luigi began to jerk back and forth as Falcon humped him into the ground. Strong arms grabbed his waist, and words began to sink into the air like ghosts. Hand was talking. 

"Spread him out. I want to see every part of him. Samus, keep his head still, I want to see a cock in it later."

Luigi bucked. "No! Please, Master-"

Ganondorf's fingers turned to a fist and he was drilled with a solid punch. He gasped and could only lay still, trembling with the stagnant pain in his gut and the copy of his friend grinding between his legs. 

"I like that," Master Hand mused. "Master. Just Master. You are only allowed to call me that from now on."

Luigi barely heard him. Falcon's spandex suddenly turned to hot-wet flesh. A throbbing dick slid in between his ass cheeks, and Falcon pressed them together. Back and forth, his kept at it for several long moments, moaning lewdly while Samus kept him still and Ganondorf fodnled his chest. Luigi's face was red-hot, and he whined pitifully at the over-stimulation. His own dick was begining to harden. 

"You like that, plumber?" 

 

Oh. Oh God, no. Captain's voice just said that. He wished he was deaf, he wished he dead, he wished for anythign but to hear his friend's voice. 

 

"Moan for me. Master wants you - to - moan -" He accented each word with a solid grind, rolling his hips and leaning forward to crush Luigi beneath him. Ganondorf's hands left, and so did Samus'. He didn't even realize, too overwhelmed with Falcon encompassing every inch of him. The shirt was pulled a bit over his mouth. He breathed in desperate gulps of air and was halted by a rabid tonuge. Saliva pooled at the corners of his lips and dripped down his chin. Fingers prodded at his ass and slid into his entrance. It was only a little, but Luigi whined pitifully and loudly, grinding his teeth against the sharp burn. 

 

"Yeah, just like that-" came the reply when they parted. Luigi gasped, gagging at the slick over his bottom lip. "Master likes that. Tell him thank you."

"A-ah~" Luigi moaned when another finger slid in beside the first. It felt tight. 

The fingers hooked sharply. "Thank your Master, WHORE!" 

"T-thank you, Master!" Luigi cried. 

The fingers loosened and shoved back in and out. They ached dully, but it was soon number out by the feeling of fullness when a third finger was added. His shirt came off moments later, and he was picked up off the ground like a doll. His face was flushy and sweaty. Falcon held him out, and Ganondorf took his legs. Hand watched silently. The huge King od Thieves massaged his ankles, rough thumbs digging at the muscle and feeling all the way up his legs. When they met his ass, there was a sharp slap, and fingers were clawing at his cheeks. He whined and leaned back into Falcon's chest. The red clone buried his face into the side of Luigi's neck and began to lick. The plumber shivered and wiggled. 

Hands kept groping his backside and massaging his hips. Falcon began to bite and nip in the place of licks. Through blearly eyes, he could see Samus over beside Master Hand, rubbing his thumb while they watched. He was slightly shaking, the soft glow of white thobbing in time with the dick against Luigi's back. 

It was too much - It was-

Everything turned to upward, and Luigi's whole body clmaped up in an intense orgasm. He spilled all over hismelf, his eyes screwing shut and his legs kicking in Ganondorf's grasp with static pleasure. He went limp a few seconds later, and wondered what the hell was wrong with himself.


End file.
